


The video

by Anonymous



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Choking Kink, Consent!, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, pregame, pregame Saiouma is not abusive in anyway for this story. I don’t like toxic ships, saihara is recording the whole thing bc he freaky Oop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nothing like the sound of the bed hitting the wall.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 183
Collections: Anonymous, anonymous





	The video

Saihara could get enough of Ouma’s moans. The two we’re supposed to be doing their school work but...things got a little heated..okay little is an understatement.

“Oh my god..oh my god Saihara-Kun..” Kokichi gasped out.

Shuichi has an idea to make their sex life a little spicier. He decided that it would be REALLY hot if he recorded himself giving it to Kokichi hard...maybe this was also for his sessions when he couldn’t be with Ouma but that’s not important. Kokichi agreed and that’s all Shuichi needed.

Kokichi was spread out on the bed, Shuichi’s cock deep inside he tightness. Each thrust Shuichi made had Kokichi bounce and moan, honestly its a very beautiful sight, or that’s what Shuichi thinks.

Shuichi places a hand on Kokichi’s stomach and glided it up towards his neck, squeezing the sides softly. Ouma’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, also sticking his tongue out. He knew Shuichi liked when he did that.

“Jesus Kokichi..you’re so fucking hot..nngh” Shuichi grunted, with every word he spoke he made sure to thrust at a rough pace.

“Shuichi!~ you’re- aahhh~ so good to m-me!~” surprisingly he could speak through the rough treatment Shuichi have him.

Shuichi smirked at he slowly came to a stop, Kokichi whined in response and tried to love his hips, although Shuichi stopped him by placing a hand on his hips.

“Come on you cumslut, tell me how much you need my cock..how much you love it..” he angled his phone so it was looking at Kokichi’s face, he was such a mess. Drool rolling down his cheek. He never looked so good as he did in that exact moment.

“P-please Saihara-Kun..i need you so bad..pound it into m-me! You’re so big and I love it so much..make me y-yours Shuichi..” he made sure to look directly into the phone camera.

“..you little whore” Shuichi smirked and pounded Kokichi into the bed

Kokichi’s back arched off the bed as he felt Shuichi strick right where it felt good.

“Shit!~ right there Shuichi!~”

“You’re so tight Ouma-Kun..so perfect for me..”

“I’m so close! I’m gonna cum! Aahh!~” and with that Ouma finished off. Shuichi followed soon after.

Kokichi tensed from the warm fluid shooting deep inside him. He relaxed on the bed, panting and dazed. Shuichi stopped the video and placed his phone down. Kokichi didn’t even feel Shuichi pull out or clean him with one of his shirts. Shuichi noticed and chuckled. He laid down next to Kokichi and branch him close, pulling the sheets over them.

“Night, Kichi” he kissed Ouma’s head and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all know that choking scene? So have you seen that tik tok where the little brother is recording himself choking his older brother for a POV, that’s all I could think about when I wrote that scene.


End file.
